


Ninjago: The Void Within

by whichlights



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Masters of Spinjitzu, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, im in charge of ninjago now bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: It's been two years since Wu disappeared into the temporal rift. No one knows where- or when -he will return, and in the meantime, the ninja have bigger problems to worry about. It'll take new team mates, old friends, and unraveling the mystery around the boy with the red hair to stop this new threat.incomplete and discontinued





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> official unofficial season 8 of ninjago master of spinjitzu aaaay
> 
> edit: this fic is... old. season 8 exists. im too lazy to finish this. you're welcome to read what i have if you want but please know it'll never get finished.

Lloyd walked through Ninjago City. His hood was pulled up, and he must have given off an air of unapproachability,  because no one stopped him as he walked. His grip tightened on the crumpled flier in his hands. With a faint huff, he tossed it into the trash. 

 _A false hope from the start_ , he thought bitterly, walking onto the deck of the Destiny's Bounty, where it had been set down while Lloyd was investigating. 

He opened the door to the bridge, sighing. "Nya-" He started, but was interrupted as all the lights came on. "SURPRISE!"

His team was standing around an enormous cake. Jay was doing jazz hands, and all of them were grinning. A banner above them read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY LLOYD'.

Lloyd's hand went to his mouth to try to hide his gasp of shock. "I'm sorry, what?" He managed.

"Happy birthday!" Kai said insistently. "It's your birthday! You're sixteen!"

Lloyd couldn't help the bubble of nervous laughter that came out. "Oh, oh I'm so sorry," he said, wiping away the beginning of a tear. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm confused." Jay tilted his head. "Did we do something wrong? Do you not like the sign? Do you not like surprise parties?"

"My birthday was two months ago," Lloyd said, and watched as their faces went from happy and confused to sheer horror.

"No, Misako told us it was today." Cole stepped forward, frowning.

"Well, either you heard her wrong, or she remembered wrong, or something, because it was two months ago." Lloyd shrugged. "I'm so sorry, you guys went to all this trouble, I'll help clean up-"

"Wait." Nya pushed Cole away and stepped forward. "You're telling us your birthday was two _months_ ago. You didn't... mention it?"

"I've never really been big on celebrating my birthday," Lloyd admitted. "Parties at Darkley's ended up with someone getting pranked, so I never told any of them when my birthday was, and then after that it felt like a distraction from all the important things..."

"You never told us." Kai sounded hurt. "We're your _team_ , and when we realized we've missed all your past birthdays, well, we wanted to do something big for this one! But we didn't even have the right day?"

"I'm really sorry, you went to all this trouble, and I wasn't even born on the right day." Lloyd cleared his throat. "Um, we can still have the party if you guys _really_ want to." Honestly, Lloyd would rather die. He hated parties.

"No, it's fine," Nya sighed. "What about your lead on Wu?"

Lloyd's mood soured even more. "Dead end," he said bluntly. "Not that I'm surprised. It was a long shot. A temporal scanner made with _magic_ , pfft."

"If my temporal scanner picks up anything, you know we will go immediately there," Zane said seriously.

"I know." Lloyd waved him off. 

"It's been two years, kid." Jay put a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe..."

"Don't say he's not coming back!" Lloyd turned on him and snapped. "He will!"

"No one is saying that," Cole said diplomatically. "But maybe the only thing we can do is wait it out. We don't know _when_ that time vortex will displace them."

"You've been looking for your uncle for two years," Kai added. "But it's gotten to the point of obsession. You're consumed by a need to find him. You need to get out some, live your life."

Lloyd's blood boiled. How could he say something like that? "I won't stop looking for him! I won't loose any more of my family." Lloyd stormed out. "I'm taking a walk," he called back to them. "I'll be back by sundown."

\---

"I'm worried about Lloyd," Kai admitted as he stuffed the banner into the trash. Nya looked at him in confusion. "He's young, and he's got a lot of pressure on him. He usually doesn't snap like that."

"Kai-" Nya started, but an alarm started blaring. "Distress signal from Borg Industries!" She said, pulling up the screen. "I'll try to patch something through the security cameras, but it might take a while."

"I'll go get Lloyd." Kai started to run out the door when Nya yelled out, "No, don't! Give him time to cool down, we can handle this. From the security cameras, it looks like just a normal robbery."

"Alright," Kai finally said. "I'll alert the team, then. Set a course for Borg Industries!"

"Roger that!" Nya manned the wheel and the Bounty took off, flying into the heart of the city.

\---

Lloyd kicked a soda can in front of him like it was a ball. "Stupid birthdays. Stupid time vortex. Stupid team. Go live your life, Lloyd, go do something other than chase leads, Lloyd. You _wanted_ me to be a leader, but when I _act_ like one-"

The ground started to shake, and he looked up to see the Bounty flying to the center of the city. Lloyd squinted. "Where are they going?" He muttered to himself.

Having nothing better to do, and knowing his foul mood would only get worse if he didn't apologize for storming out soon, he chased after them. The streets were too narrow to summon a dragon, so he would have to get to a more open place then-

"Help!" Lloyd skittered to a stop and looked around for the source of the noise. He was a few blocks from Borg Industries, which seemed to be the most likely place his team had been headed, in an area with a few shops place every few feet. 

Lloyd turned around and a boy with dark red hair was running towards him. Lloyd took note of several things- the boy looked about his age, was obviously terrified, and was being chased by two shadowy figures in black. 

The boy seemed to have spotted Lloyd, and ran to him, and ended up tripping. Lloyd acted on instinct, and reached forward to catch him before he hit the ground. The boy looked up at him with a glint in his eyes. "Ha," he said shakily, but with a slight grin. "Guess I'm really _falling_ for you, huh?"

Lloyd started to stammer out something, his face burning red, when he saw one of the shadowy figures draw a sword and run forward. "Watch out!" He yelled as he turned to shove the red haired boy away. He drew his sword and countered the shadowy figure. Lloyd couldn't see anything of his face through the black mask.

"Behind you!" The red haired boy shrieked, and Lloyd barely turned around in time to stop the second figure from hitting him with a sword. "Ninja-GO!" Lloyd yelled, and surrounded himself with the familiar sparkling vortex of spinjitzu. 

When he stopped, the shades- he'd decided to call them shades for now -had been tossed against the wall. Lloyd ran and grabbed the hand of the other boy, who was still staring at them with wide eyes. "Come on!" He said, pulling him to his feet.

"Why are they after me?" He yelped as Lloyd pulled him away.

"You think they're after you, specifically?"

"It felt pretty specific when they saw me in a crowded area and said 'him'!" He said. "And slow down, I can hardly move my feet, I feel like I'm about to collapse."

Lloyd hesitated, and slowed down his pace. The boy took his hand away and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Who were those people, and why did they want to kill me?" He asked.

"I don't know the answer to either of those questions," Lloyd admitted. The boy looked at the ground. "What's your name?" Lloyd prompted.

"Micah." He crossed his arms. "And you're Lloyd, the green ninja. Thanks for helping me out."

"No problem, but I have to get to Borg Industries and check on my friends."

"Borg Industries?" Micah blinked. "Why there? Borg's had a string of bad luck, huh. First the Overlord, then the thing with the time machine-"

"Okay, I get it, but I have to go now." Lloyd looked at him. "And you're coming with me. We're going to figure out why those guys were chasing you."

\---

Borg Industries was under attack by two... things.

"Zane, run analysis," Nya whispered. 

"Running analysis." He closed his eyes. 

"What _are_ those things?" Kai hissed. The five of them were hiding behind a pile of overturned desks while the two figures continued to destroy the place. They were dressed in all black, and one had on a cape with silver trim. 

"I don't know, but they're wrecking the place," Jay hissed back. "Zane, halt analysis, we need all hands on deck. I say on the count of three, we pulverize them. One, two, three!"

"Ninja-GOOO!" The five of them jumped out from behind the desks and attacked the blurs. Kai slashed at one with a sword, and his weapon was blocked. The figures were master swordsmen. 

"Hiya!" He yelled, and got an open slash at its arm. His sword passed right through. He backed away, eyes wide. "What?"

"Guys!" Jay called out uncertainly. "Your weapons pass right through these things!"

"Are they ghosts?" Cole looked at the figure he was fighting, the one with the silver cape, and demanded, "are you a ghost?"

"If they're ghosts, they're going back where they came from." Nya raised her hands and blasted the figures in black with water. The figures were thrown back by the force, but they shook off the water and continued. 

"Not ghosts, not ghosts!" Jay shrieked, barely blocking a sword to the chest. 

"Zane, we need that analysis now, please!" Kai demanded.

"I don't have anything on them in any of my databases!" Zane's eyes were wide. "I don't know _what_ they are!"

Kai blinked. There _had_ been two of them, but now there were four. "They're multiplying!" Cole warned, voicing Kai's thoughts.

"Well, we have to keep them away from-" Nya started, but the figure in the silver trimmed cape raised its hands, and sent out a blast of energy. The energy rippled like the movement of a splash in a pond, marked by smoky black rings. When the ring touched the ninja, they were all thrown back.

"Where is Cyrus Borg." The voice was flat, not making it a question. "I must connect to the computers. My message must be sent."

The doors to Borg Industries were thrown open, and Lloyd walked in, a ball of bright green energy in his hands. "Guys-" he started, but froze. 

"My message must be sent to the city," the shade said in a flat voice. "I am very impatient. I despise talking through my rogues."

 _Rogues_. Kai thought. Seemed fair enough.

"What do you want?" Lloyd demanded. 

"I see all through my rogues. You cannot save him," the rogue with the silver cape said. "Now I need someone to carry my message through the computers to the people."

"What is your message?" Lloyd took a brave step forward.

"Will you spread my news for me? It is very important."

"Depends on what it is." Lloyd took another step forward, and Kai realized he was close enough to touch the thing. He yanked its hood back.

The rogue had no face.

The rogue kept on speaking as Lloyd stumbled backwards. "This city is mine. These people belong to me. I demand few things except loyalty, and that the boy named Micah Reols be brought to me. Anyone who protects him will suffer my wrath. You have two days to decide. I will forgive anything in those two days, but after that there is no mercy."

The rogues dissipated into nothingness. 

The room fell into silence.

Jay was the first to speak. "Okay, what just happened?"

"None of this is making sense." Zane stood up. "Why does this dark force care so much about this... Micah Reols?"

Lloyd's eyes went wide. "Micah!" He yelled, and ran out of the building. 

"Me and Zane will do a perimeter sweep to make sure Cyrus Borg is okay, and that those things have really left," Nya offered. "You guys go after him."

Kai nodded, and ran out after Lloyd.

Lloyd was running to a red headed boy who was standing outside the building, a ways away. "Micah, are you okay?" Lloyd asked him. The boy, who must have been Micah, nodded.

As Kai walked up, he whistled. "Hey, lovebird, mind telling us who this is?"

Lloyd's face went red. "T-this is Micah," he stuttered. "He was getting chased by those rogues."

"Hi." Micah held out his hand. "What happened in there? I heard fighting, then..."

"We don't know, exactly," Cole said. "Usually this is the part where we demand answers from Sensei Wu."

"Who?"

"Long story." Cole waved him off. "The point is, we don't know who this person is, or why they want some guy named Micah Reols brought to them."

"Your last name is Reols, isn't it?" Lloyd asked softly. Micah just nodded.

"Anyone who protects him is going to face this guy's wrath." Jay commented.

"We're not going to _abandon_  him-" Lloyd started.

"I never said we would!" Jay held up his hands.

"You were implying it! And when we sensed that temporal energy at the old monastery, you didn't want to go!" 

"Lloyd, you're not acting like a leader, you're acting like a teenager," Cole remarked scathingly.

Lloyd paused, obviously ashamed. "Sorry. I'm the leader, I shouldn't have yelled at you, Jay." He breathed out. "For now, at the very least, Micah comes with us, back to the Bounty. Maybe my mom can give us the answers Wu usually would."

"That works," Kai agreed.

"I'm in." Cole shrugged.

"I'll go tell Nya and Zane." Jay jogged back into the building.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom!" Lloyd called out, banging on the door. "Mom, we have a problem."

"What happened?" Misako blinked at the red headed boy her son was dragging behind him as he ran into the bridge. "Who is this?"

"This is Micah." Lloyd was busily combing through databases on the screen. "Do we have anything on shadow rogues with no faces?"

"How do you know it had no face?" Micah asked, looking startled. "Did you touch it?"

"Just its hood," Lloyd answered absently, ignoring Micah's look of alarm.

"Lloyd, did you say... shadow people with no face?" Misako asked.

"And they're after Micah." Lloyd looked up. "And there's nothing about them in any database I can find. I just looked."

"Please." Micah looked at her. "Can you tell me anything about them?"

Misako sighed. "Wu usually gives you answers."

She didn't continue, so Lloyd prompted, "and?"

"I can't. I don't know anything about these... rogues."

Lloyd hit his head against the wall.

The door opened, and the other five ninja walked in. "Thanks for ditching us, Lloyd," Jay said dryly.

"What?" Misako looked at her son.

"He just ran off with Micah. Just formed his dragon and flew off. We couldn't catch up." Kai glared at him.

"We were stressed for time!" Lloyd snapped. "Speaking of, Nya, get us airborne."

"Got it." Nya ran to the wheel, and started the engine. Misako just looked confused. Micah hadn't moved from where he was standing stunned in the corner.

"What happened?" Misako demanded. "Are you alright?"

"He nearly wasn't."

Everyone in the room stared at Micah.

"What do you mean?" Kai whispered.

"Those things," Micah spit, "are made of death. They killed plants when they touched them. They touched a dog and I watched it disappear slowly into black smoke. And then Lloyd, who is an idiot, apparently, ripped its hood off to see its face?"

Lloyd gulped. "I didn't touch it."

"You're lucky," Micah huffed and turned away.

"I think we're all leaving out the most important part of this." Cole raised his hand. "Whoever is controlling the rogues gave Ninjago City, and us, three days to hand over Micah before he got mad."

"What's so special about me?" Micah asked, rubbing his arm. "I work part time at my parents' flower shop, and I made stupid puns, but I don't think either of those warrant some guy that can control apparitions of death wanting me... out of the way?"

The Bounty started to shake before anyone could give a theory. "Nya, I thought you said your repair job was solid!" Cole yelped.

"Seeing it took a year and a half, yes, it is!" Nya snapped. "We're under attack!"

The Bounty shook again.

"We won't make it to the temple in time!" Nya cried out.

"How far away are we from Ninjago City?" Lloyd asked.

"It's in the distance by now. We're no where near it!" Kai yelled.

"Then land! If a ground fight won't endanger anyone-"

"Best to take it to the ground where we won't get shot out of-" Micah chimed in. Lloyd glanced at him with a nod.

"The sky!" Jay yelled, pointing to where a smoking canon ball hit the deck, and the ship started to shake.

"Landing now!" Nya called out, and their decent started.

\---

"Stay here," Lloyd said to Micah as Kai tossed the green ninja a sword.

"Staying here," Micah agreed. "Don't touch those things."

"I won't."

"If you two will stop exchanging sweet nothings, Lloyd, we need you!" Jay called.

"We weren't-" Lloyd sighed. "Coming!"

He ran outside and created his spinjitzu tornado as he jumped the deck and landed in the sand. He stopped and stood in a line by his teammates.

Rogues with black catapults, standing in ranks, were outlined against the sandy mountains. Lloyd adjusted the grip on his sword.

"We can't beat these things," Jay muttered. "Our weapons go right through them."

"They're not ghosts," Nya added. "I doubt water will affect them much."

"Um, well, we'll just have to come up with something!" Lloyd said.

"Great plan," Cole said sarcastically.

"Oh, you got a better one?" Lloyd snapped.

"Incoming!" Kai pointed, and the ninja broke the line to avoid a canon ball flung from one of the catapults.

"Why a canon ball if they have catapults?" Zane asked.

A rogue appeared behind him, and spoke in a monotone voice. "They have particles of dark iron, the only metal known to channel Void energy."

Zane jumped back. Cole shoved himself in front of him. "Void energy? No way that's a real thing."

"Oh, but it is." The rogue raised its voice, but it stayed monotone. "I am Necro, master of the Void. I control nothingness."

"Lloyd, Behind you!" Lloyd heard a voice- Micah -shriek, and turned around to see a rogue materialize behind him. He avoided its reaching hand, if only barely.

"You can't stop me." The rogue channeling Necro's voice declared. "I have claimed Ninjago City. It is mine. My rogues have no weakness, and are loyal only to me."

The rogue turned to look at Micah, standing on the deck of the Bounty. Micah flinched. "Micah Reols. Surrender yourself."

"What do you want from me!" Micah's voice was shaky. "What did I do!"

"You are a... loose end. I'd rather have it cut off than let everything unravel."

"To get to him, you go through me," Lloyd took a step forward.

"You go through all of us." Kai stepped beside Lloyd, and Lloyd smiled at him in gratitude. The other ninja came to stand by him as well.

"You have brought nothing but destruction onto yourselves," Necro declared. The army of rogues dissipated in wisps of black smoke. The one Necro was using as a voice channel disappeared last.

Lloyd turned back, and watched as a rogue appeared on the deck of the Bounty beside Micah. Lloyd started to warn him, but he barely got the first syllable out before the rogue swung at him.

Micah blocked the strike inexpertly. His eyes were wide and scared. The rogue and him were frozen. Then the rogue simply disappeared. Not in a wisp of smoke, but it was simply gone.

"Did everyone just see that?" Cole asked.

"You're not dead," Lloyd breathed, calming his racing heart.

"I-I don't know how I did that." Micah turned to them. "I don't."

"Micah, do either of your parents have an elemental power?" Kai asked.

"No. No."

"Elemental powers can skip a generation," Nya inputted.

"You think I have an elemental power? Sorry, but that was... a fluke."

"You touched a thing you claimed was made of death. You're alive, and it's not." Lloyd looked at him. "We need to go to Ninjago City."

"What? But we literally just left there," Jay frowned.

"This wasn't a battle. It was a warning." Lloyd looked at them all. "We have a name, and they have a weakness we can exploit. I think we know someone who understands the ins and outs of villains and power a lot more than we do."

Kai connected the dots first. "You want to see Skylor."

"Exactly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands and im not sure if im on hiatus or not

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands and im in charge of ninjago now despite probably being about to be grounded from my only way to write on june first *dab*
> 
> shout out to every person who ever told me this was a good idea ;3 if u wanna be added as a co creator just let me know honestly


End file.
